femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christie (Dead or Alive)
"You're not even worthy of being my toy."- Christie Christie or (クリスティ) is a professional assassin and She Quan martial artist, who made her first appearance in the 2001 video game titled Dead or Alive 3. She is the only female villain so far, a cold-blooded woman with a sadistic streak, Christie was hired by Victor Donovan to kill Helena Douglas, and she was responsible for the death of Helena’s mother, Maria. When she does confront Helena, she is stopped by Bayman, who is seeking revenge on Donovan for having ordered a hit on him. Christie commands a clone of Kasumi to defeat Helena, a task that fails. Christie kidnaps CIA agent Irene Lew to lure the ninja Ryu Hyabasa away from his friends Hayate and Ayane. In Dead or Alive 4 ''Christie serves as Donovan's bodyguard, but they are unable to prevent the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan (Kasumi, Hayate and Ayane) and Ryu from destroying DOATEC's Tritower headquarters. As the tower is engulfed in flames, Christie finds Helena inside and reveals that she killed Maria. After an inconclusive fight, Christie flees the tower, while Helena is rescued from the building and becomes the new leader of the Dead or Alive tournaments. Christie goes on to continue her work as an assassin for hire, a role she resumes in ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 ''(2006). In ''Dead or Alive 5 (2012), she again serves under Donovan, this time for his new organization MIST. She visits a DOATEC rig and confronts Rig, giving hints that she knows about his past. At the bar, she encounters Eliot, whom she met during the last tournament. Christie tells him that he has grown up, but that remark makes him nervous. When he asks for milk, she slams a whole gallon, telling him that he needs it for strength. They fight afterwards and Christie is defeated. Later on, Christie spots Helena and Bass and tells the former that she is on a search for a real man. Then they fight and Helena defeats Christie. When Donovan learns that the ninja plan on infiltrating the rig, he orders Christie to increase the security. There, she is confronted by Bayman, who had his suspicions of the place. They battle, and Christie is defeated by him. When the ninja launch their attack, Christie confronts Kasumi, who has infiltrated the lab to find her brother. The assassin tries to stop her from going any further, but is unsuccessful when the ninja defeats her. It is unknown what exactly happens to Christie afterwards, but she presumably escapes the rig before it is destroyed. She employs any means necessary to attain her mission objectives, including using her looks, charm, and sex appeal to lure her intended victims, though on occasion she will flirt with her male targets in lieu of killing them. In her original design, she had a pinkish complexion with darker-colored lips, a heart-shaped face, round eyes, a short and spiky hair style. For her re-vamped design in Dead or Alive 5, she has been given some slight changes. Her face has been made to look longer and more mature, she has a paler skin tone, and her hair is a little longer and not as spiky. Her body is also more voluptuous. Compared to the other women's outfits in the series, Christie has some of the most "revealing," with a lot being tight and having plunging cleavage lines; her default outfit in Dead or Alive 4 doesn't even have an undershirt and her breasts are only covered by an open leather jacket. Her most recognizable outfit as shown in her profile picture and gallery includes a white catsuit with a slightly open zipper and black boots. Trivia *Christie owns a fully grown and tame pet black panther, as shown in her Dead or Alive 3 ending. *Christie is the tallest main female character in the series. *It seems to appear that Christie has a liking for snakes as some of her costumes have pictures of snakes. Some of her swimsuits from the Xtreme sub-series have the design of snake skins. This could remind of Christie's merciless nature and her fighting style. *Christie's endings are considered to be the most provocative of all the characters as in her Dead Or Alive 3''ending she can been seen naked whilst taking a shower and in her ''Dead Or Alive 4 ending she is seen performing a pole dance whilst wearing her fourth costume from the same game along with brief glimpses of her caressing her leather-clad breasts and as well as her leather-clad perineum. 'Gallery' Christie-1.jpg|Cool & Beautiful Christie_costume8.jpg|Inefficient Boss Costume Christie_Vday.jpg|Valentine's Day Outfit C_089_09.jpg|Snake Style tina_v_christie_by_deadoralivevita-d6ivded.jpg|Outmanouvered by Tina sarah_v_christie_by_deadoralivevita-d6ixdzd.jpg|Wearing Snakeskin & Losing to Sarah alpha_submission_by_deadoralivevita-d6k5mq5.jpg|Under submission dims.jpeg|Thrown by Bayman 3c5a9048da3e223da1a254e85ef37bffba95f701_hq.gif Category:2000s Category:Assassin Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bikini Category:Bra and Panties Category:Callous Category:Clothing Damage Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Devious Category:Dominatrix Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Bodysuit Category:High Heels Category:Leather Category:Lingerie Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nail Polish Category:Neutral Evil Category:Open Side Dress Category:Sadist Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Martial Artist